The present invention relates to a flare igniter. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an enclosed ignition flare igniter, specifically an enclosed ignition igniter for a kinematic aerial flare or an aerodynamically stabilized kinematic infrared countermeasure.
Aerial flares are used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, illumination, signaling, marking, decoys, military countermeasures, and the like. A flare is typically defined, but without limitation, as a pyrotechnic device designed to produce a luminous signal or illumination. Due to the important nature of their uses, aerial flares require a high degree of reliability in their ignition systems. The flare must not prematurely ignite, which can cause damage to the platform from which the flare is being released (a platform can be, for instance, but without limitation, a stand, an aircraft, a ship, a submarine, a land vehicle, and the like.) The flare must also have consistent ejection velocities.
The flare must be in a constant state of readiness, and when the flare ignition system is placed in the xe2x80x9carmedxe2x80x9d mode, ignition must be certain. Nevertheless, the flare cannot be carried on a vehicle or transported in an armed mode at all times. The flare must be capable of being transported with the ignition in a xe2x80x9csafexe2x80x9d mode in which ignition is impossible.
In operation, typically a military flare or countermeasure is dispensed from a flare dispenser using an impulse cartridge. Upon initiation of the impulse cartridge, the flare payload (igniter/grain assembly) begins to move from the flare case. The hot particles from the impulse cartridge travel through a hole and ignite an ignition pellet. An interrupt or slider separates the pellet and flare grain (i.e. the illuminant or pyrotechnic material.) As the ignition system departs from the flare case the interrupt or slider is removed from between the ignition pellet and flare grain, allowing the flare grain to be ignited by the pellet, and thus illuminating the flare.
United States Navy decoy flares are now being initiated or ignited by several various different igniter designs. One is a pull wire ignition, which is being phased out due to safety concerns. The other design being currently used is a safe and arm type igniter as described in U.S. Statutory Invention Registration Number 1603, as well as similar type igniters. This igniter utilizes ignition pellets and a bore riding slider. When the impulse cartridge is fired to eject the payload of a decoy flare, hot gases from the cartridge ignite the ignition pellets. Before the flare grain/igniter assembly exits its case, ignition cannot take place due to a bore riding slider that separates the burning igniter pellets from the flare grain. However, each of these igniters, as well as other known igniters, suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: the igniter does not adequately center the payload (or igniter) to prevent impulse cartridge gas blow by around the piston; at times the igniter causes unwanted premature grain ignitions; and causes inconsistent ejection velocity of the grain. In addition, currently used flares do not forcefully direct the flame from the ignition pellets to the flare grain. The top of the burning ignition pellet can exhaust to the atmosphere as well as through to the flare grain. This type of open ignition decreases ignition reliability.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an enclosed ignition flare igniter.
The instant invention is directed to an enclosed ignition flare igniter that satisfies the needs enumerated above and below.
The present invention is directed to an enclosed ignition flare igniter that includes a housing and two slider assemblies. The housing includes a first portion and a second portion. The two slider assemblies are disposed within the housing between the first portion and the second portion; each slider assembly has an armed position and a safe position. The armed position allows conflagrant communication between an ignition device and flare grain, while the safe position does not allow conflagrant communication between the ignition device and flare grain. Each slider assembly includes an ignition portal portion, a tab portion, and a spring. The ignition portal portion and the tab portion are juxtaposed. The ignition portal portion includes an ignition portal for holding an ignition device, while the tab portion includes a spring bore for accepting the spring. Both springs are axially aligned. The housing also includes corresponding housing apertures such that each tab portion of the two slider assemblies can pass through the housing apertures and equalize force on sides of the flare case inner wall when in the safe position and be in the armed position when the tab portions do not communicate with the flare case inner wall.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter that prevents and minimizes premature ignition of a flare.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter that adequately centers the payload/igniter to prevent impulse cartridge gas blow by around the piston.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter that has consistent ejection velocities.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter wherein enclosed ignition occurs.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter wherein the igniter forcefully directs the flame from the ignition pellets to the flare grain.
It is an object of the invention to provide an enclosed ignition flare igniter that is efficient, simple and an inexpensive safe-arm device for a flare.